Pleasure?
by Author tanpa nama
Summary: "Aku merindukanmu." Dia berbisik lirih. / "Ayo pulang. Aku rindu rumah..." Dia berkata pelan. Dan kau hanya mengangguk. "... Imouto." / Kakak beradik yang terlalu akrab. / Meninggalkan harapan untuk dirimu selamanya. / Kakakmu sendiri. / "Aku... tidak suka keramaian." Terlebih jika dirimu menempel dengan kakakku. / Kau bahagia sekarang. / *Reuni Author SasuHina


Kau menghela nafas. Wajahmu terlihat lelah, sementara jemari kurusmu kau biarkan kedinginan meski kau sedang memakai jaket dan syal. Kau tidak perduli. Kau bahkan tidak perduli saat tanganmu hampir saja membeku dibawah salju lebat seperti sekarang karena kau tidak memakai sarung tangan. Tujuanmu hanya satu. Menunggu _orang itu_ datang ke sisimu. Kau hanya terpacu pada orang itu, bahkan kau tidak berpikir kau bisa saja mati hanya untuk memprioritaskan hal itu.

Seseorang kemudian datang.

Kau tersenyum. Kau tau siapa dia. Lelaki berambut hitam dan bermata _Obsidian_ yang menghipnotis. Kau sontak berdiri. Dia berdiri di hadapanmu. Tubuhmu terasa menghangat. Bahkan di salju lebat tanpa payung seperti ini. Kau merasa hangat, karena _dia_ berada di sisimu. Kau selalu bilang itu. Tidak perduli apa, kau hanya perduli padanya. Bahkan tidak untuk tubuhmu sendiri yang hampir membeku.

Dia menatapmu. Pipimu memerah hanya karena tatapan nya. Tangan pemuda itu menarikmu. Merengkuhmu dalam satu gerakan. Kau terkejut, namun kau balas memeluknya. Kau menghirup aroma _mint_ yang tercampur dalam wanginya. Kau menikmati hal itu. Tubuhmu terasa menghangat.

"Aku merindukanmu." Dia berbisik lirih.

Kau mengangguk. Kaupun merasakan hal yang sama. Pria yang tengah kau rengkuh ini.

_Kau juga merindukan nya._

"Aku juga."

Dia melepas pelukan nya. Kau merenggut tidak suka. Namun kau menurutinya. Tangan nya mengacak surai _Indigo_ halusmu, dan kau tertawa. Tawa kecil yang membuat suasana disana menghangat. Sedangkan pria itu tersenyum tipis dan hanya memandangmu dengan seksama. Dia mengira-ngira, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang? berapa ton gula yang kau makan sampai tawamu begitu manis?

Kau menghentikan tawamu. Pipimu memerah. Kau menunduk. Sampai kemudian tangan lain menggandeng tanganmu. Kepalamu terangkat. Memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Kau tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang dia pikirkan.

"Ayo pulang. Aku rindu rumah..." Dia berkata pelan. Dan kau hanya mengangguk. "... _Imouto_."

Dan saat itu hatimu mengingkari. Kalian terlihat mesra, tapi kalian hanyalah... _saudara_.

_Kakak beradik yang terlalu akrab._

Kau tersenyum. Senyum pahit yang bergulir ke hatimu. "Y-ya... k-kita pulang... aku sudah kedinginan untuk menunggumu."

Dia kembali mengacak surai _Indigo_mu. Tapi kau tidak tertawa. Kau terdiam. Hatimu merasa nyeri untuk itu.

Kalian lalu melangkah. Meninggalkan stasiun _Shinkansen_ yang mulai sepi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer Naruto is **_Masashi Kishimoto_

**Rate **_**T**_

**Pairing is **_SasuHina, NaruSaku, and HiashiMiko_

** Genre is **_Drama, Romance, Family and Hurt/Comfort _

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau duduk termangu di depan meja minuman. Kau sedang berpikir.

_Selama apakah aku dapat melupakan perasaanku? _

Tawa yang tergelak dari orang-orang tidak kau hiraukan. Kau masih sibuk dengan pemikiran bodohmu itu. Tidak memperdulikan sekitar yang asik dengan _orang itu _setelah kedatangan nya. Bukan kau tidak suka, kau senang. Sangat senang. Tapi kau hanya berpikir.

_Kapan orang itu akan pergi dari rumahmu? _

_Meninggalkan harapan untuk dirimu selamanya._

Kau tidak bermaksud mengusir. Hanya saja dia sudah dewasa, dia tidak mungkin akan tinggal terus disini. dan kau tidak memungkiri, suatu saat nanti, saat dia pergi dari rumah, dia akan membangun rumah baru, yang di isi dengan canda tawa putranya, dan... _istrinya_. Dia sudah dewasa, dia bukan lagi seorang _kakak_ yang dulu kau ajak main rumah-rumahan. Dia sudah besar.

Wajahmu mendadak murung memikirkan nya.

Kau tidak ingin orang itu pergi. Kau ingin dia selalu ada disini.

_Menemanimu... selamanya_.

Meski kau tau kalau itu tidak mungkin, kau tetap menginginkan hal itu. Jurang ketakutanmu yang tidak mendasar membuatmu seolah egois. Kau menginginkan nya terus berada disampingmu, sementara kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana kehidupan nya nanti. Sudut bibirmu tertarik. Membentuk senyuman sinis. Kau tidak perduli pada salah satu keluargamu yang melihat. Kau memang tidak akan pernah perduli.

Seseorang datang ke arahmu. Rambut merah mudanya yang disanggut membuatnya terlihat amat cantik. bahkan kau yakin kalau kau tidak akan pernah bisa menandingi kecantikan nya. senyumnya menawan, dan kau tidak yakin bahwa sosokmu bisa menggantikan nya di hati _orang itu_

_Kakakmu sendiri_.

Hatimu berdenyut nyeri. Apalagi ketika dia melambaikan tangan nya padamu, dan kau dengan amat sangat terpaksa membalasnya dengan senyum terpaksamu. Kau dapat merasakan ketidak sukaanmu pada dirinya menyebar. Kau tidak membencinya, namun kau juga tidak bisa bicara dengan lantang kalau kau menyukainya, kau hanya bisa berdiam diri disana dengan menatap sosoknya yang semakin mendekat kearahmu.

Dia tersenyum. lalu menggeser kursi disebelahmu.

"Kenapa tidak ikut berpesta dengan yang lain nya, Hinata-_chan_?" Tanyanya.

Kau benci konsep _chan_ yang dia ucapkan. Dia sosok yang sok mengenal dirimu. Padahal kalian hanya bertemu sesekali. Itupun karena _orang itu_.

Kau menggeleng. Menyibakkan rambut _Indigo_mu yang sengaja kau gerai. Kau tidak menyukai sanggulan. Rambutmu yang indah akan sesekali rontok jika terlalu banyak memakai _Hairspray_, dan kau lebih memilih menggerainya.

"Aku... tidak suka keramaian." _Terlebih jika dirimu menempel dengan kakakku_.

Dia tertawa. Tawa tulus yang membuatmu iri dengan nya. Kau hanya bisa menatapnya, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangan. Kau malas untuk mendengarnya, itu akan membuatmu semakin iri. Kau lebih memilih mengalihkan pandanganmu dan melihat hiruk-pikuk pesta kedatangan kakakmu dengan pandangan sekilas, namun tidak juga menoleh kearah gadis disebelahmu.

Seorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata _obsidian_ menghampiri kalian. Ah, tidak. Menurutmu dia hanya menghampiri gadis disebelahmu yang memang kau tau... _kekasihnya_. Kau benci frasa itu. Seolah kau akan berdosa jika menyampaikan bahwa kau mencintainya. Kau membenci itu. sangat membencinya. Namun matamu tetap menatap kearah kedatangan nya.

Gadis disebelahmu berdiri. Dia tersenyum riang. Sedangkan kau tersenyum sinis. Dalam sudut hatimu terdalam kau memuji, seberapa cocok dirinya dan gadis itu bersatu. Kau tidak memungkiri, tapi kau kurang menyukainya... _atau memang tidak menyukainya? _

Kau sesak saat dia berbicara panjang lebar bersama Orang itu. Hatimu merasa tidak rela. Kau kemudian bangkit. Kursi yang agak sedikit di dorongmu berdecit. Kau tidak perduli, namun _orang itu_ terlanjur menatapmu. Kau acuhkan dia. Sampai suara nyaring nan cempreng memanggilmu.

Kau tersenyum. Dia menghampirimu. Kau kenal dia. Dia sahabatmu di kampus yang kini kau injaki. Tempat berkeluh kesahmu mengenai kakakmu... _orang itu_. Dia tau semuanya. Namun yang membuatmu aneh adalah dia yang tidak menarikmu pergi sementara dia pasti tau kalau kau sedang panas mendengar obrolan nya. tapi dia malah berdiam diri disebelah kakakmu dan gadis itu

_seolah menahanmu._

Oh, kau benci opsi yang kedua.

Kakakmu membalikkan badan. Matanya yang tajam menghadapmu. Menembus pancaran matamu yang kini murung. Kau tidak mengalihkan pandangmu darinya. sementara gadis itu, dia berhenti berceloteh. Raut wajahnya kembali riang saat melihat sahabatmu disampingmu. Mereka berdua sama-sama riang. Bahkan yang kau kejutkan adalah gadis itu yang tiba-tiba mengecup bibir sahabatmu.

Kau melirik kearah kakakmu... _orang itu_. Raut wajahnya biasa saja. Dia tampak acuh meski sesekali sahabatmu menggoda gadis itu. kau meremas jarimu.

"_Ne_... k-kau tidak cemburu?" Tanyamu dengan suara pelan dan menatap kearah gadis itu dan sahabatmu yang tampak asik.

Dahinya berkerut. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya membalik. Kau bingung. "Kenapa aku harus cemburu?" Jelasnya dengan pandangan bertanya padamu.

Kau terkejut. "Dia kekasihmu." Suaramu mengecil. Menyembunyikan nadanya yang bergetar ketika menyebutkan nya.

_Orang itu_ berdehem. Dia menatapmu lurus-lurus. Kearah bola matamu yang berwarna pucat. "Dia bukan kekasihku..." Kau terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya. Semua jelas-jelas berkata kalau gadis itu pacarnya melihat dengan jelas kemesraan antara kakakmu dan gadis itu. Sakura Haruno namanya. Kau yang tidak terlalu menyukainya tidak mendalami gadis itu lebih jauh lagi.

Kau bungkam. Ada sedikit rasa berharap di hatimu. Tapi kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. kau juga mengalihkan pandanganmu dari _kakakmu_ yang kau sebut sebagai _orang itu_. Kau tidak rela menyebutnya _kakakmu_. Kau tidak rela. Karena kalian tidak terikat darah, karena kalian tidak terikat hubungan. Maka kau enggan bahkan benci untuk menyebutnya _kakak_. Kau lebih ingin menyebutnya sebagai _orang itu_.

"Aku sudah tunangan." Dia berkata lagi. Sontak kau mengalihkan pandanganmu kearahnya. Bibirmu terkatup rapat mendengarnya. "Selain pesta kedatanganku, ini juga pesta pertunanganku." Dia kembali berujar.

Kau yakin bahwa perkataan nya adalah bohong, namun kau dapat melihat dengan jelas kesungguhan dari ucapan nya. kau tidak sanggup lagi menghindari kenyataan. Lidahmu kelu untuk mengatakan nya. Kau benci saat sekarang.

Dua orang berambut gelap datang menghampirimu. Satu perempuan dan satu laki-laki. Kau mengenal mereka sebagai Ayah dan Ibumu. Tidak! wanita itu bukan Ibumu. Dia wanita yang merebut Ayahmu dari genggaman tangan Ibumu.

_Ibumu_.

Tapi... sanggupkah kau berkata kalau Ibumu adalah wanita yang sering menyiksa batinmu dengan mengacuhkanmu?

_Seolah kau tidak ada?_

Wanita yang memiliki helaian hitam itu tersenyum. Lalu memelukmu dengan lembut. Dapat kau dengar tawanya yang halus meluncur bergitu saja dari bibir tipisnya. Kau hanya merasakan perasaan hampa pada hatimu. Kau tidak membencinya, namun kau tidak juga menyukainya, kau hanya merasakan perasaan kosong saat berada di dekatnya. Kau ingin membencinya karena dia Ibu dan Ayahmu berpisah, tapi kau juga mendapatka kasih sayang dari keberadaan nya.

Dia menatap kearahmu. "Hinata... sempat bingung dengan acara ini..." Katanya.

Wanita itu langsung melepaskan pelukan nya. Lalu menatapmu yang hanya menatapnya dengan datar. Tangan wanita itu lalu langsung merangkum pipi gembilmu.

"Kau tidak tau ini acara apa, sayang?" Dia bertanya. Kau hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan sebagai tanda bahwa kau tidak tau. wanita itu berdecak. "Ini acara pertunangan kakakmu, sayang."

Kau terkejut. Namun kau menyembunyikan nya dengan menunduk. Kau seolah aktris yang sedang memainkan peran sandiwaramu diatas panggung sekarang. namun kau tidak berdialog. Kau hanya diam, dan menatap kearah pijakanmu dengan hampa. Matamu terasa berbayang. Namun kau hanya diam. Kedua orang di depanmu juga tidak terlalu memperhatikanmu. Sedangkan _kakakmu_, kau yakin kalau dia sedang menatap kearahmu sekarang ini.

Kau menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Lalu mengangkat kepalamu. Kau menatap wanita yang kau panggil Ibu itu dengan mata beningmu yang berkaca-kaca. Lampu pesta yang agak redup, namun berkilau bisa menyembunyikan matamu yang saat ini berkabut. Kau mengalihkan pandangmu. Menatapnya yang kau akui sedari tadi dia melihatmu dengan tatapan _Intens_.

Dia mengacuhkan gadis berambut _Pink_ itu yang berangkulan dengan sahabat _pirang_mu. Kau berasa senang. Senang karena akhirnya dia mengacuhkan gadis yang membuatmu cemburu.

Dia melangkah kearahmu dengan tubuhnya yang tegap. Membawa dirimu yang rapuh dalam pelukan nya yang _posesif_. Tubuhmu menegang merasakan itu. Nafas berbau Mint yang kau hiruf membuatmu rileks kembali. kau suka itu. seolah kini kau dilindungi.

"Jangan ditahan." Dia berucap dengan lirih. kau jelas tau apa yang sebenarnya yang ia maksud.

Kau menggeleng. Kau mencengram erat jas mahalnya. Kau takut air matamu yang sedari tadi kau tahan akhirnya jebol. Dia merengkuhmu erat, sementara kau menangis di pelukan nya. _kakakmu_... _orang yang diam-diam kau cintai._

_Ironis_?

Kadang-kadang kau berpikiran seperti itu. tapi kau menyangkalnya. Kau berpikir bahwa...

_dia juga mencintaimu._

Kau bodoh!

Wanita bernama Mikoto yang sudah lama menjadi Ibu tirimu itupun menepuk pundak kakakmu. Kau buru-buru menghapus air mata yang menjejaki pipimu. Kau takut wanita itu peka akan hatimu.

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Tunggu apa lagi!?" Dia berkata dengan semangat dan matanya yang menunjukan kesungguhan. Kau terpaku bingung melihatnya. Matanya yang berwarna Obsidian kemudian menatap kearahmu. Dia mengambil tanganmu dan tangan kakakmu. Kau semakin bingung dibuatnya. "Bawa calon tunanganmu ini ke pusat pesta dan umumkan semuanya." Dia kembali berkata dengan kesungguhan.

Kau terpaku mendengarnya.

Terkejut dengan semua yang diucapkan nya.

Matamu yang berwarna mutiara bergulir kearah kakakmu yang hanya menampilkan senyum geli. Matamu kembali berkaca-kaca, kau bahagia. Dia merangkul pinggangmu. Dan kau tidak berhenti-berhenti tersenyum. kau akhirnya mengerti dengan kata tunangan yang diucapkan oleh kedua Uchiha itu. kau bahagia. Bahkan kau yakin kau akan terbang andai saja kakakmu-_oh, kau ingin menyebutnya Tunanganmu sekarang_-tidak merangkulmu sekarang ini.

Kalian-kau dan dia-berjalan berdampingan dengan sangat manis. Wajahmu memerah bak tomat, sedangkan dia hanya menatap kearah depan dengan pandangan dingin. kau tidak berhenti tersenyum, dan dia tidak menampilkan ekspresi apa-apa. Namun kau tau, saat tangan yang merangkul pinggangmu itu gemetar dan dingin, kau merasakan bahwa dia gugup dan tegang.

Dia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lamat-lamat. Kau tau kalau lelaki disampingmu ini sedang menetralkan deru jantungnya.

_Kau bisa merasakan itu_.

Kalian berada dipusat aula. Kau menatap semua yang berkumpul di depanmu dengan pipi memerah. Sedangkan semua angkatan teman kalian memandang kalian dengan tatapan menggoda. Kau hanya bisa membalas mereka semua dengan senyuman simpul. Saat tangan nya mencengram tanganmu pelan, kau bisa merasakan kalau dia sedang menenangkan jantung dan kendali dirinya agar tidak terus gemetar.

"Kali ini aku umumkan!" Dia berkata dengan lantang. Semua orang yang berada disana mendadak berhenti bicara untuk mendengarkan ucapan nya. Tunanganmu kembali menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku... Uchiha Sasuke, dan Hyuuga Hinata, akan meresmikan Tunangan secara sah dan pernikahan kami akan diselenggarakan bulan depan!" dia masih berbicara dengan lantang.

Kau terkejut.

Semua orang terkejut. Bahkan Ibu dan Ayahmu yang semula merencanakan ini. Mereka hanya merencanakan pertunangan, bukan pernikahan secara sekaligus.

Kau menahan nafasmu merasakan cengraman tangan nya semakin menguat. Kau menatap kearahnya. Dan saat itu juga dia menatap kearahmu. Kau terkejut saat bibirnya yang terasa kasar menyapu bibirmu. Kau melingkarkan kedua tanganmu ke lehernya. Disekelilingmu bersuit-suit, dan kau bahagia bisa merasakan nya. kau bahkan melihat kalau gadis berambut merah muda dan sahabatmu itu mengikuti apa yang kau lakukan dengan Tunanganmu.

_Kau bahagia sekarang._

.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

Wajah pria paruh baya itu mengeras melihatnya. Apa-apaan ini!? ia hanya merencanakan pertunangan dengan anak tirinya! Karena ia tau putri kesayangan nya itu sudah lama menyukai pria Uchiha itu! namun kenapa malah menjadi seperti ini!

Mikoto menyikut perut Hiashi hingga suaminya itu menoleh kearahnya. Dia mengedip genit sementara tangan nya memegang kamera yang ia bawa sedari tadi di dalam tasnya. "Lihatlah, Hiashi-_kun_... hihihi... aku jadi teringat masa muda." Mikoto kembali tertawa. Hiashi menutup wajahnya sendiri. Hei! Bukan nya seperti itu! ini pelanggaran privasi!

Mikoto mengerjap. Lalu memasukkan kameranya kedalam tas. Matanya yang sewarna _Obsidian_ kemudian menatap kearah Hiashi dengan pandangan menggoda. Kedua tangan nya bergelanyut manja ditangan kekar pria Hyuuga itu. "Hiashi-_kun_..."

Hiashi merasakan perasaan nya tidak enak mendengar nada manja itu.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita merayakan pertunangan mereka dengan _One Night_?"

_**Glek**_

"Kita sudah tua Mikoto!"

Wajah wanita itu merenggut. "Kau tidak asik!"

"Biarlah."

Setelah itu, mereka kembali menikmati romansa yang terjalin diantara anak-anak mereka dalam diam.


End file.
